Geometriacube
Unitary Parliamentary Constitutional Monarchy|personality = Capitalist|language = Official languages: English Shapish Common languages Austrian German French Minor languages: Spanish Filipino|type = Slavic |capital = Shapycube|affiliation = Potato Union|religion = Goolisim, Pineappleism|friends = Everyone, but especially Viclaniaball Gummy Empireball Canadaball (Until 2013) Russiaball (sometimes) Ukraineball (mostly) Son (Shapycube) Kosovoball USAball The Monies Group|enemies = TRAITOR!!! Russiaball (sometimes) yuo steal my clay Empire of Japanball Tabby Empireball threatened to nuke me in 2005 TERRORISTS!!!! CORONAVIRUS CARRIER! REMOVE JINPING! Australiaball (neutral) Saudi Arabiaball (neutral) We're kebab removers but why are yuo of not lettings Kosovo into independence? (at times) Sadmerafaball Commies (except for these) Fascists|likes = Peace, shapes, etc.|hates = War, cats, peace disrupters, Commies (except for these four)|intospace = Yes, after USAball gave funds in 1990|bork = Shape shape|food = Triangle shaped fish|status = Alive|notes = "surprise anschluss tabbies"|image = Geometriacube.png|caption = Hexagon Potato|name = Kingdom of Geometria |onlypredecessor = Geometrian Empirecube|predecessor = Geometrian Empirecube}} This page is also in Dream Fiction Wiki Crimea is Ukraine and Russia|personquoted = Geometriacube, 2015}} The''' Kingdom of Geometria is a rich kingdom that can now into monies, he was formed after the April Fools tsunami of 1946 6 years before the Great Depression in USAball . Geometria was born on March 19th, 1923, so his zodiac is Pisces Government 1923 - 1960 Geometria was a Nationalist-Socialist Totalitarian Dictatorship Unitary Semi-Presidential Constitutional Republic, the republic withstood depressions until 1960. The Change In 1959, Pent Quad died, so the citizens held a vote for a new leader, Monarch Tring Quad, Pent Quad's son, or Quad Hex, Tring Quad, who was 19, won by 10 votes away from Quad Hex. He became the youngest head of state ever. 1960 - Present Tring Quad led until his suicide in 1996 after losing to Rectang Triang, then, Geometria became it's Unitary Parliamentary Constitutional Monarchy History 1923 - 1939 On March 19, 1923, Geometriacube was formed, from 1923 until 1930, there was peace and tranquility. Geometrian Civil War From 1930 until 1933, a civil war happened in Geometriacube with some Commie Rebels, Geometriacube eventually won because the Rebels surrendered in 1933, a month before the national day, March 19, Geometria got along with USAball and Yugoslaviaball before World War 2. World War 2 (1939 - 1945) The Allied Powers would fight The Axis Powers , Nazi Germanyball invaded Polandball along with USSRball, Geometriacube was involved in 1940 after an air strike by The Empire of Japanball, as more fighting went on, USAball got involved in 1941 as USSRball switched sides. In 1943, Italy switched sides, causing a good relation between Geometria and Italy, when the war was over in 1945, the Allies signed a treaty with the Axis, further boosting Geometria's economy, and making him Capitalist. Post-WW2 (1945 - 1947) As The Allies 'celebrated' for defeating the The Axis Powers , peace didn't last for long, in 1947, the Cold War started. Cold War (1947 - 1991) Geometria was neutral during the Cold War due to economic problems, but in 1953, USAball helped, 1949 to 1953 was known as the Great Geometrian Depression. Absolute Peace (1991 - present) Fall of the USSR In 1991, the USSR collapsed, so Geometrians held an official '''End of USSR Day. Election In 1996, the most famous election was held, Rectang Triang won against Tring Quad by only 3 votes, many immigrants from Russia and Korea came as well. Geometria was a popular tourist attraction. Rebellions Still, some rebels were in Geometria, but that didn't stop Rectang Triang from defeating them. Real Peace (2009 - Present) Real peace came in 2009, Rectang Triang was known as the best Geometrian leader in history, many immigrants from many countries came, so Rectang Triang greeted them all. Relations Friends/Amazing People (Includes former friends) * USAball - Helped me with my economic crisis, also gave me funds for me to into space! * Polandball - Yuo best! Yuo life! Yuo epic! * Shapycube - Son * UKball - Recent friend * Franceball - Lots of Geometrians love yuo, yuo gibs my citizens wine! Although we did the 1933 Caspian Wine Party, similar to the Boston Tea Party * Canadaball - We were buddies until 2013 * Bulgariaball - Buddy * Guyball - I can also into wine * Viclaniaball - Best friend * Gummy Empireball - Recent friend * Russiaball - Some things I like about yuo, some things I don't * Anyone that can't into space/doesn't have a space program - I feel bad for yuo * Ukraineball - Buddy who helped me win against Turkey * Kosovoball - I recognize him * Romaniaball - Sometimes I like yuo, sometimes I not of likings you. * Vlokozu Unionball - Comrade I helped when wars happened, also jew-friendly * Israelcube - Thanks for hating Palestine as he doesn't gib me Gaza * Autotopiaball - Talking cars? Guess anything can of happenings! Also nice government, it's like mine! Although I have no car company * Denbaleball - We both hate drugs Neutral/Depends on my mood * Jewcubes - i'm the most jew-friendly country * South Koreaball - at least yuo of not likings fake korea * Saudi Arabiaball - REMOVE KEBAB!!!! But we are neutral because we both hate Canada * Armeniaball - GIB AZERBAIJAN ACCESS TO HIS EXCLAVE! But we are neutral because we both remove kebab * El Kadsreball - We of just meetings each other, so we cannot into friends yet Enemies/Evil Satanists * Turkeyball - remove kebab * Serbiaball (at times) - We're kebab removers but why yuo of not lettings Kosovo into independence? * Chinaball - OMG YUO ARE OF WORST!! YUO NUKED ME 4 TIMES JUST BECAUSE YUO HATE ME!!! CORONAVIRUS CARRIER ALSO?! COMMIE?! YUO REALLY ARE OF WORST!!! YUO SATAN!!!!! YUO DON'T DESERVE TO BE HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '''Although your dim sums are good * Canadaball (since 2013) - TRAITOR!!!! * Naziballs/Nazi Germanyball - yuo are all evil devils * USSRball (during Cold War) - why yuo * North Koreaball - ''FAKE KOREA!!! SOUTH KOREA IS TRUE KOREA!!!!!!!! I WILL NUKE PYONGYANG SOMEDAY FOR REVENGE!!!!!!! YUO THREATENED TO NUKE ME IN 2005 SO I THREATEN YUO! FUCK YUO!!!! REMOVE KIM JONG UN!!!!!!!! REMOVE JUCHE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WILL ANSCHLUSS YUO WITH REAL KOREA AND USA!!!!!!!!!!!! CAPITALISM BEATS COMMUNISM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'' * Terroristballs - ''STOP BOMBING MY CLAY!!!!!'' * Sadmerafaball - ''WHY WOULD YUO TAKE MY DEGENERATES AND MISUSE THEM YUO IDIOT! I WILL NUKE YUO ONE DAY AND ANSCHLUSS YUO!!! FUCK YUO!!!!! YUO BECH!!!!!!!! YUO GAZA!!!!!!!!!!! I HOPE YUO OF COLLAPSE ONE DAY AND GET ANSCHLUSSED BY MY ALLIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!! COMMUNIST ALSO!? I WILL ULTIMATE ANSCHLUSS YUO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '''''Also I defeat yuo and get to semi-finals in 2016 World Cup 14-12 xaxaxaxaxaxa * Palestineball - I had to withdraw recognition, sorry... Alliances North Atlantic Treaty Organization European Union Collective Security Treaty Organization Shanghai Cooperation Organization Category:Non-ball shaped Category:Pro USA Category:Pro Kosovo Category:Europe Category:Kebab Removers Category:Yerevan removers Category:Communist Removers Category:Anti Palestine Category:Pro Israel Category:Dim Sum Removers